Flustered
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Blaine's not looking for love. So, he's surprised when he (literally) runs into an attractive young man at the Lima Bean.


**Flustered**

**Author's Note: This one-shot was prompted by EnglishGleek. :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee.**_** Like, at all. Not even a little bit.**

* * *

"I'm really excited to check out this place," I said, adjusting my maroon scarf around my neck.

Jeff rolled his eyes as if I couldn't see him. "I don't know what's up with you and this weird mission you're on," he said. Nick was focussed on kicking a rock out in front of him, using his soccer skills to keep it in a straight line on the sidewalk. Jeff hit his boyfriend on the arm. "Nick, tell him it's stupid."

Nick looked up, "What?"

The blonde rolled his eyes again. "Tell Blaine that his weird coffee mission is dumb."

The dark-haired boy looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "I think it's kinda fun."

"I think it's a waste of money."

"Why?" I asked, "It's the same amount of money as getting coffee at only one place."

Jeff pulled his boyfriend out of the way of somebody riding a bike towards us. We would have kept walking if Nick hadn't had to run back and grab his rock. "What are you doing with that?" Jeff asked as the dark-haired boy put the rock in his jacket pocket. I sniggered.

Nick just smiled. "It's too crowded now," he explained, "When I have more room, I'll continue."

"…You'll continue to kick that rock?"

"Yep."

Jeff just sighed and held Nick's hand. "Anyway," he said, turning his attention back to me. "It's not the same price. Each different coffee place has a different price. Some of them are stupidly pricey. Also, let's point out the fact that you wasted the gas money to drive to _Lima_."

"You don't get it," I told him.

"You're right. I don't." He swung his and Nick's joined hands between them as we walked. "Are we almost there? Why did we park so far away that we had to walk this far to get to the dumb coffee shop?"

I grinned. "We're taking the scenic route. Stop being such a complainer."

"I do not understand you, Blaine Warbler," Jeff stated, "You make no sense." I wasn't sure why he was in such a bad mood, but I didn't let it get me down. I also tried not to feel jealous when Nick whispered something in Jeff's ear to make him smile.

It's not that I had a thing for Jeff or Nick—definitely not. That would be so weird.—but I was just feeling kind of lonely. I wanted a boyfriend. But, not in the desperate way that would make me throw myself at anybody who made a blip on my gaydar. No, I wanted something real. Something magical.

But the thing with having such high standards is that it makes it harder to find someone easily. It's not like I was going to fall into my dream boy's lap or something. So, I settled in the fact that I might have to wait a couple more years for love. But, watching Nick and Jeff interact kind of made me ache with longing, sometimes.

We finally reached my latest conquest, the Lima Bean. Before we could enter, however, I looked down to see that my shoelace was undone. "Oh," I said, kneeling down, "Go on without me, guys. I'll be right there." They shrugged and went into the coffee shop, ringing the little bell on the door. It took me about five seconds to tie the laces on my boat shoe and I hurriedly stood up to catch up to Jeff and Nick.

I stood up a little too quickly and didn't really look where I was going. So, I crashed into a person who was walking out of the shop and we both went tumbling to the ground. It took me about two seconds to recover, and then I realized exactly what kind of position I was in. I had knocked over the stranger and was now lying on top of them. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I said hurriedly. The person looked up at me with bewildered blue eyes and I froze. He looked to be about my age with pale skin and perfect chestnut hair.

His voice was high and breathy when he spoke. "Um, can you get off, please? You're kind of crushing me."

I felt the blush warm all the way up my neck and high on my cheeks. "Yes, yes, sorry, jeez." I quickly scrambled off of him and helped him up. He took my offered hand with an unidentifiable expression. I rambled, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and then I just ran into you and I'm so sorry." I noticed a dark stain on the front of his blue pea coat and then my gaze darted to an abandoned Styrofoam cup on the ground. "And I spilled your coffee all over you. I'm so sorry."

The man looked down at his clothes with a grimace. "Oh well, can't say it's the first time," he commented absently.

"People run into you like this often?" I asked breathlessly, embarrassed. I walked towards him and took my handkerchief out of my breast pocket.

"Oh, well—" He was about to reply when I got close to him and started to gently rub at the coffee stain on his chest. His voice faltered and he stared at me, then seemed to regain the ability of speech. "Not by accident."

My movements stopped. "People have done it on purpose?" I asked, looking at his face, but he averted his eyes from mine. I pursed my lips, but backed away a little. "Well," I said, "I think I owe you a coffee."

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know your name," he said.

I smiled at him. "My name's Blaine," I said, holding out my hand.

He shook it with a small smile of his own. "Kurt."

"How about we pretend that I didn't completely run you over like a Tasmanian devil and start over?"

He laughed and it was a beautiful sound. "Okay, sounds good."

We walked into the Lima Bean together. When I held the door open for him, it was his turn to blush. I sent a look in Jeff and Nick's direction as they stared at me with inquisitive expressions. They got the hint and continued to mind their own business. "What do you want to order?" Kurt asked. I turned to answer him, but the words got caught in my throat. He had taken off his stained jacket to reveal an off-shoulder, red, cashmere sweater. I got distracted by the sight of his collarbone and smooth connection of his shoulder and neck. "Blaine?"

"Oh, um," I shook the thoughts out of my head and smiled in what I hoped to be a collected way, "A medium drip. But I'm paying."

"Alright," Kurt said, then turned to the barista and gave her my order as well as his own—a Grande non-fat mocha. We made small talk until our coffees came and then I lead him to a table near the back, trying to ignore the insistent stares of Nick and Jeff.

"So, Kurt," I said, breaking the ice, "Do you come here often?"

He laughed again. "Yes, I do," he looked at me with those lovely eyes, "But I haven't seen you around here before."

"Actually, I live in Westerville," I said.

"Oh," he sipped at his coffee, "So, what brings you to Lima?"

I blushed for the millionth time since toppling him over. "It's kind of weird, actually," I said, and he looked intrigued, "I have this…mission….to get coffee from as many coffee shops as possible. For an experiment kind of thing, I guess. Anyway, I had visited all the places in Westerville, so I decided to try this place out."

"That's not embarrassing," Kurt said kindly, "It's kind of cute actually." Then, he ducked his head. "I'm sorry, I just blurted that out. I didn't mean to. I mean—"

I cut him off by placing my hand gently over his. "It's okay," I assured, "I think you're kind of cute, too."

Kurt's eyes met mine in a split-second of hope and surprise. "Oh," he said, "…thanks."

We talked until our coffees were long gone and we felt like we had known each other for a long time. I found that I had a lot in common with Kurt; we had the same interests and opinions. I also learned about his school here and some troubles he was having. In turn, I shared with him about Dalton and the Warblers. It didn't seem like it, but we had been talking for almost thirty minutes straight when Jeff and Nick walked up to our table.

"Hey, Blaine," Nick said politely, "We should probably get going."

"Oh," I straightened up in my chair and checked my watch, "Wow. Time flies."

Kurt stood up as I did. "I should go, too," he admitted, "My dad will worry."

I jerked my head at my friends and Nick got the hint, dragging Jeff out the door with a comment of, "We'll wait for you in the car, Blaine!"

I turned back to Kurt. "So, um," I mumbled, scuffing my feet a little. I looked up at him, "Could I get your number?"

"Oh," Kurt gave me that surprised look again, "Yeah." I couldn't stop a triumphant grin and Kurt laughed at my enthusiasm as we exchanged phones.

"Great. I'll text you, then!" I said, moving towards the door.

He gave me a small wave and said, "I look forward to it." I winked at him and then left the coffee shop.

I skipped down the sidewalk with a smile on my face. When I got into my car, Jeff looked over at me. "So?" he prompted.

I started the car, feeling my pocket vibrate with the arrival of a new text. "I think the Lima Bean is the best one so far."

* * *

**Author's Second Note: Yay! Please review! Also, I'm kind of a one-shot-writing fiend right now. So, if you want to shoot me a prompt, that would be cool. (Note to people who have already prompted me: be patient. It will happen when inspiration strikes. :P). And, yes. I hope life is treating you well.**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
